


Shut Up Kiss

by akirerae (rerae)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Or at least I like to think that I'm funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rerae/pseuds/akirerae
Summary: It started with an argument, like it almost always does.Keith doesn't even remember what they were arguing about. They were sparring, then there was arguing. One thing led to another and Lance was being frustrating and without even thinking, he grabbed the guy by the shirt and just-"Did- Did you just kiss me?"Did... That.





	Shut Up Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been sitting in my notes for almost a year. Take this thing away from me.

It started with an argument, like it almost always does.

Keith doesn't even remember what they were arguing about. They were sparring, then there was arguing. One thing led to another and Lance was being frustrating and without even thinking, he grabbed the guy by the shirt and just-

"Did- Did you just _kiss_ me?"

Did... That. 

"Yeah."

_Crap_.

"You. Kissed me. You just kissed me."

Honestly, the look on Lance's face right now is priceless. Too bad Keith can't properly appreciate it because he's already wrapped up in his own mortification.

"Uh...yes?"

He'll just... brush it off. Play dumb? Play it cool? Something? God, what was he _thinking_?!

"Waiiiiiit a second, wait a second. Hold the phone! _That_ was a kiss?"

Okay, something he can work with. But seriously, it looks like Lance's brain is about to implode on itself any second now.

Same here, buddy.

"Yeah?" Keith shrugs one shoulder nonchalantly. "I mean unless you forgot what a kiss is."

Lance raises a finger, opens his mouth unnecessarily wide, snaps it shut, is actually quite for a good two seconds before words come tumbling out of his mouth again, "I didn't! It's just that- You- You- Y- Y- You can't just _do_ that!!!" He finishes with a flourish, flinging his arms open down at his sides.

"Well, I just _did_." Keith crosses his arms and mentally tells himself not to cringe, not so show Lance any signs that he did what he did because _he wasn't thinking._

For once, act first, think later completely failed him.

"Okay, yeah." Lance breathes a sigh and runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, you did, but what the heck man?!"

"What? You wouldn't shut up."

Which was very true but why couldn't he have just... Not. Done that.

"Oh. OH. _I_ see how it is! So that was a shut-your-trap kiss." Lance mimes a zipping motion.

Whatever, the guy asked for it.

"Yep."

Keith makes sure to pop the 'p.'

"Well! That was like the _worst_ shut up kiss ever, man. You _gave me a bloody_ _mouth_."

For that, Keith does flinch. He didn't mean to do that. Every time Lance opens his mouth, he can see an angry red spot of injured skin.

" _Hey_. It worked, didn't it?" He means to apologize, but what comes out instead is:

"For a couple seconds at least..."

Lance is looking at him like he grew another head and, for once, he doesn't entirely blame the guy.

"You're unbelievable, you know that? You're the literal worst. In like the history of worst people ever. _The_ _worst_."

"I should really get you a thesaurus, buddy."

Apparently, apologizing is one of the more difficult things to do right now. Then again, this _is_ Lance. He never makes _anything_ easy.

"Nope! No need for one. That's like, the perfect word for you, pal. _Worst_. Keith the Worst. Your long distance cousin twice removed was Ivan the Terrible."

Yup. Definitely not easy. Honestly, he'd have better luck at having a productive conversation with that cow. Wait a second...

Keith tilts his head takes a proper look at Lance. Like, really looks. The guy looks more skittish than usual and holy quiznack his face is _really_ red. Keith could be reading at this all wrong, and he most likely is, but he decides to take a stab at it anyway.

"...Are you trying to make me shut you up again?"

Lance stiffens at that.

"Uhhhhh... What would ha-?"

What the heck? Lance actually wanted-? Actually, no. Nope. Not dealing with this. Kill that thought.

"Cuz I'm just gonna punch you in the face this time."

Lance splutters at that. "...Wait, _what_? What the hell man?!" 

"I mean kissing you _clearly_ did not work."

Keith is about _this_ close to losing all functionality in his brain. Spur of the moment shut up kisses are one thing, but intentional premeditated ones are an _entirely_ different ball game. One that Keith _really_ does not want to deal with right now.

"Holy quiznack, you're a jerk. Did you know that? Like a huuuuge jerk."

Yep, definitely not dealing with this anymore. Suddenly, Keith is all too aware of how sweaty he is.

Shower. Yeah, that's what he needs.

"Goodbye, Lance."

"Oh yeah, walk away you coward!" Lance's words ring in his ears. "I know where you sleep, Mullet!"

Before Keith can really think about what he's doing, he sends a retort over his shoulder, "That's a hundred plus on the creepy scale, McClain!"

Besides, everyone on this ship knows where everyone else sleeps at this point. It's pretty much an empty threat.

And of course, Lance can't leave well enough alone because he shoots right back:

"Yeah? Well, guess what?! You're just embarrassed cuz you don't actually know how to kiss someone properly so. Hah! Take that!"

Okay, that is _completely_ true, but Lance doesn't need to know that. Like. _Ever_.

"Good. _Bye_. Lance."

A pause. A moment where Keith believes Lance will actually let him off the hook and leave this mess behind them.

"Wait! Keith! Keith, buddy, was that a 'yes'? Like you _have_? _You?_ You of _all_ _people_? _"_

Keith slowly turns back around and just stares.

Yeah nope. Not in this reality, apparently. And wait, _what_?! Where the hell did Lance get that impression? _He gave him a bloody mouth._ That has to be the _furthest thing_ away from knowing how to kiss people.

Whatever. Did he say he's not dealing with this anymore? Because he's not dealing with this anymore.

Keith doesn't even other to hold back his groan. "Oh my god _._  Lance, will you just _please_ leave me alone now?"

"Bbp!" Lance does a silencing motion with his hand. "Nooo, n-n-n-nooooo. Nope. My headcanon is being threatened right now so I have to know for sure."

"Your head... What?" Keith quickly shakes his head and turns to leave. Again. "You know what? I don't even wanna know. I." He jabs his thumb at the door. "Am heading to the showers, and I swear to god, Lance. If you follow me, I will have Pidge rig your room."

A scandalized gasp. "You wouldn't dare."

"She owes me one. So yeah. I would."

Keith has one foot out the door, and has about one second to enjoy sweet victory because, as always, Lance _has_ to have the final word.

"Okay. Okay, fine. You win this time Mullet, but don't think this is over!"

The second Keith is at a relatively safe distance from the training room, he slumps against nearest wall. Then, scrubs his face and glances up at the ceiling, praying for strength.

What even _was_ all that?

Does he even want to know?

Ugh. He'll probably get in trouble with Allura for this, but screw it. He's running off with Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask me what this is. I won't be able to tell you. Welp. Thanks for reading! Bonus brownie points for kudos and comments jk jk


End file.
